Sweet Little Bumblebee
by Lil' Pup
Summary: Inspired by CrystallicSky. A series of one word prompts base off my favorite TF: A Bumblebee, parings, friendship, and randomness. I'm writing these in case someone needs ideas for fan fiction or fan art. I don't own the song Sweet Little Bumblebee.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Transformers Animated

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1. Dealing -Okay Swindle, you're willing to supply us with weapons just as powerful as the Decepticons, but what do you want in return," Optimus asked as he gave the purple optic arms dealer a suspicious look. "Not much Optimus," Swindle said giving him a smile his mother wouldn't even trust. "I just want a weekend alone with that little yellow mech of yours." Optimus then hung up on him and refused to take anymore of his calls.

2. Twister -'This game does have its advantages,' Prowl thought as he climbed on top of Bumblebee to get to the green square.

3. Beauty- Prowl didn't think that there was anything on Cybertron that was a beautiful as Earth, but when he saw the look on Bumblebee's face when he told him he loved him back, he knew he thought wrong.

4. Dance -When an all spark fragment was on a trophy for a dancing contest there were a lot of surprises in store. That Bumblebee and Jazz entered it together, that they won, and the big kiss they shared at the end.

5. Popsicle -"What," Bumblebee asked when he noticed his team mates staring at him while he tried to enjoy his frozen treat.

6. Family -Bumblebee grew up alone on Cybertron, and he always wondered what it was like to have a real family. Now when ever he was around his friends and team mates, he knew this is what it felt like.

7. Dress- The Autobots had just finished watching on of Sari's favorite movies, "Beauty and the Beast," and the first thing Bumblebee asked was, "Why did the beast have all those dresses?"

8. Territory -Normally Megatron would mark his territory by putting the Decepticon symbol on it. But for his little Bee, he would mark him by fucking him into his bed for five hours straight. Everyone would know he belong to him, by the bite marks, dents in his armor, and the fact that he couldn't walk right.

9. Mine- Lockdown had never been the type to share. This is why he would rip the arm off of anyone who would dare touch his Bumblebee. Then he would beat them with it, because it always got Bee excited.

10.-Rewritten- "Well if it isn't my favorite band of plucky little Autobots," Sycophant Starscream said. "Autobots prepare for battle," Optimus shouted. "Wait you misunderstand. Noble Optimus Prime, wise Ratchet, stealthy Prowl, and cute little Bumblebee," Sycophant said. Bumblebee blushed, "I'm not cute or little." "What are you talking about, you're adorable," Sycophant asked. "I doubt I'm the only one who would like to interface…" He wasn't able to finish because the Autobots took him down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

1. We all know this would happen sooner or later.

2. Come on, Prowl was totally thinking that.

3. Speaks for itself

4. For some reason I really like the Jazz/Bumblebee paring, and I think it would be cute to see them dancing together.

5. Speaks for itself

6. We don't know much about Bumblebee and I think he might be an orphan or something.

7. I always wondered that myself

8. Yes; that is how Megatron would do it.

9. Bumblebees cute and Lockdown is possessive, need I say more?

10. This is what I think would have happened if Bumblebee was there during the episode, "A Fistful of Energon." At least what I wish would have happned.

I'm going to try and make it to hundred and see where it goes from there.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Transformers Animated

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

11. Happiness-"Hey Jazz is that you nunchuks or are you just happy to see me," Bumblebee joked as he was pulled into a hug by the Elite Guard member. "I'm just happy to see you," Jazz answered, holding the now blushing Bumblebee closer.

12. Favor-"What do you want Lockdown," was the first thing Prowl asked after agreeing to meet up with the bounty hunter at an abandoned warehouse. "Well Prowl, you never returned my mods, and now I want payment," Lockdown answered. "If you honestly expect me to pay you, you're…" Prowl was stopped by Lockdown. "I don't want money kid, what I want is a favor," Lockdown said pulling Prowl close to him. "What kind of favor," Prowl asked, his face plate heating up. "I want you to set me up on a date with your little yellow friend, Bumblebee right," Lockdown asked. Prowl's expression turned from shock to anger. Taking one of his shurikens, he stabbed Lockdown in the optic. He then transformed and left, ignoring Lockdowns calls about the date.

13. Secret- Everyone was getting worried about Bumblebee, lately he hasn't seem himself, and they were wondering what was up. He seemed nervous and jumpy, which was weird because there hadn't been any Decepticon attacks in a while. But if they had known why the Deceptions hadn't being attacking, they would also know why Bumblebee has been acting the way he did. If they had known that Bumblebee has been sneaking out at night to sleep with Megatron to keep him from destroying the city, they would have understood a lot of things.

14. Compensating- Bumblebee saw that Optimus was depressed because of some thing Sentinel said, so he decided to cheer him up. "You really shouldn't care what that jerk says Boss-bot," Bumblebee said, "We all know the reason he carries such a big sword is because he's compensating for something. "You think so?" Bumblebee flinched when he realized it was Sentinels voice. The big chinned jerk turned Bumblebee around and smirked down at him, "Maybe I should prove you wrong?" Optimus later got in trouble for assaulting an Elite Guard officer, but it was worth it.

15. Flamingo- ""Bumblebee, why are you staring at that pink plastic bird," Prowl asked. "I don't know," Bumblebee admitted, "But I think this thing might be stealing my soul." Prowl thought it would be best just to walk away at that point.

16. Distraction- The Autobots were in the forest looking for a new all spark fragment, but when they realized that Starscream was out looking for it as well, they decided that one of them should try to distract him. That some one was Bumblebee; he knew he wouldn't be able to beat Starscream in a fight, but he had an idea how to do his job by something he saw on TV. "Hey Starscream," Bumblebee said trying to get the Seekers attention. Starscream turned around and smirked when he saw him, "Well if it isn't little Bumblebee, shouldn't you be with your little Autobot friends," Starscream asked. "I should, but I would rather be with you. Starscream looked surprise for a second, but it went away. "That's not hard to believe, why wouldn't a pretty mech like yourself prefer my company?" Bumblebee blushed, that really wasn't part of the plan. "Are the other Autobots near by," Starscream asked. Thinking that he was trying to get information out of him, Bumblebee answered no. "Good," Starscream said picking Bumblebee up, holding him up against a tree, "Now I have you all to myself. There was noise coming from behind Starscream, which was Bulkhead, but before he could turn around to see what it was, Bumblebee grabbed his face and kissed him. Thinking that Bumblebee was kissing him because of his sexiness, Starscream quickly kissed him back. But it ended soon because he almost got his head chopped off by Optimus's ax. Seeing the promise of death in Optimus eyes, Starscream let go of Bumblebee, and flew off with out a word. "Next time I'm not distracting him," Bumblebee said.

17. Burning- "Hey Ratchet, why do they always say to burn something to the ground," Bumblebee asked. "Shouldn't it be obvious that it's going to burn to the ground? Have you ever heard of something burning the sky?" Ratchet gave Bumblebee a look, then turn back to what he was working on, "Don't you have video games to play or something kid?"

18. Shiva- "Blurr, I want you to meet Shiva," Bumblebee said, holding out a human girl with gray eyes and hair with glasses, "Her friends said she would make a better intelligence officer than you." "Oh please, how could an organic girl be smarter than a Eilte Guard intelligence officer," Blurr said in his fast voice, "What does she know anyways?" "I know that you tend to sneak into Bumblebee's room when he's recharging and stare at him," Shiva said with a smile. Blurr had never been so grateful for his super speed so much in his life.

19. Honey- "Optimus, could you help me," Bumblebee asked walking up to his leader, covered in honey, "I have this sticky stuff all over me and I'm having trouble getting it off. Optimus smirked and picked Bumblebee up bridal style, "Don't worry Bumblebee, I'll clean you up."

20. Puppy- "Bumblebee for the last time, you can't buy that new game," Optimus argued, "You spend enough time playing video games as it is." Optimus was caught off guard by what happened next. Bumblebee looked up at him, his baby blue optics even bigger than normal were tearing up, and his lip was quivering. "That's not going to work Bumblebee," Optimus said crossing his arms. Bumblebee didn't move, watery optics unmoving as a small whimper escaped his throat. Optimus turned away, sighing in defeat, "Go get your stupid game."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Happiness: Jazz would be happy.

Favor: That's what I would want in return.

Secret: Bumblebee is trying to save his friends by having sex with Megatron. Let's just hope he's good enough so Megatron will keep his end of the deal.

Compensating: Come on, you know it's true.

Flamingo: Don't ask.

Distraction: No comment.

Burning: Am I the only one who thinks that's weird?

Shiva: Shiva is my O.C. She has the power to know anything about a person just by looking at them. I'm thinking of writing a story with her and my other O.C's in it.

Honey: XD

Puppy: Bumblebee doing puppy eyes. Got the idea from CrystallicSky


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers Animated is not mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

21. Gifts- Every stellar cycle, Lugnut would always try to give his master something nice for his creation day, but every time Megatron would jus take it as an annoyance. After fifty stellar cycles of being forced on this filthy planet, Lugnut knew that this time he would have to give him something special. "Happy Birthday Lord Megatron," Lugnut said holding out his gift. It was Bumblebee tied up in a ribbon, with a bright red bow on his head. Seeing how much time his master spent playing with his new toy, Lugnut knew he had found the perfect gift.

22. Words- Prowl knew that words held great power. That's why when the words "I love you," left Bumblebees lips he hurt Prowl deeply because they were directed towards their leader.

23. Similarities- "Hey Blitzwing, do you and your other faces ever get along," Bumblebee asked. "Not usually," Icy said, "We're very different, but we do have a few things in common." Like what," Bumblebee asked. "We all think that you're rapeable," Random replied laughing while jumping Bumblebee.

24. Regrets- Lockdown was not a mech with many regrets. He did what he wanted, when he wanted. But as he watched his mate Bumblebee recharge in his arms, Lock down knew that losing him would be the biggest mistake of his life.

25. Drunk- Mixmaster and Scrapper were wandering around Detroit after getting drunk off some oil. They kept bumping into stuff and knocking them down which is why Bumblebee showed up. "Are you two trying to destroy the city," he asked coming out of vehicle mode. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing," Mix slurred walking over to Bumblebee. "Yeah cutie, you wanna hang with us," Scrapper asked putting an arm around Bumblebee. The yellow Autobot could smell the oil on their breath and knew that he was in trouble. "I'd rather not," Bumblebee said trying to get away. "C'mon, don't be like that," Mix said moving closer to Bee. "Yeah we don't bite," Scrapper laughed, "Much." The Constructicons moved closer to Bumblebee, both puckering up for a kiss. A "stay away from him," was heard, and Mixmaster and Scrapper were knocked out by a wreaking ball. "Bulkhead, "I've never been so happy to see you," Bumblebee said running up to him, "I had no idea how I was going to get away from those drunken Constructicons." "Don't worry about it little buddy," Bulkhead said. There was a moment of silence before Bulkhead said, "Boss-bot is going to castrate them when he finds out about his." "True that," Bumblebee said.

26. Thoughts- "Optimus, some Swindle guy called us and said that you turned down an offer for some weapons that could help you take down Megatron, care to explain why," an annoyed Sentinel asked. "Well for one thing Swindle is a Decepticon, second he wanted Bumblebee and I'm not going to whore off my men Sentinel," Optimus growled. "Why not," Sentinel asked, "That's all that kid is probably good for anyways." Optimus was about to say something, but a pair of nunchuks hit Sentinel on the head and then Jazz walked into the screen. "Don't listen to him Optimus, keep ignoring Swindle and keep Bumblebee safe," said Jazz before hanging up. 'But who's going to keep him safe from you,' Optimus thought.

27. Slow- Bumblebee knew that Blurr did everything fast. He spoke fast, ran fast and ate fast. Blurr also made moves fast, and Bumblebee knew this because he kissed him half way through their first date when everyone knows you're suppose to wait for till the third. Right now the two mechs were making out. Blurr was trying to open Bumblebee's chest plate, but his hand was slapped way. "What's wrong," Blurr asked. Bumblebee blushed and looked away, "I'm sorry Blurr, but I'm just not ready for that yet." Blurr didn't say anything at first so Bumblebee thought he was made, but then he felt Blurr kiss him on top of the head. "I'm the one who should be sorry," Blurr said, "We haven't been together that long and I should have known you weren't ready. If you want we can take things slower." Bumblebee looked up at Blurr in surprise then smiled, "Thanks Blurr," he said kissing him. "I love you," Blurr said so fast that Bumblebee almost didn't hear him. "I love you too."

28. Gnome- "Bumblebee, why are there blown up garden gnomes all over your room," Optimus asked. "I needed target practice and gnomes are evil," was Bumblebee's reply.

29. Julia- "Hey Bumblebee, what's that weird mutated thing on that Sentinel guys face," Juju asked looking up at the yellow transformers. "That's his chin," Bumblebee replied smiling. "No way, I thought maybe his ass grew on his face by mistake," Juju said wide eyed. That caused Bumblebee to burst out laughing.

30. Dark- Bumblebee is very careful not to let the darkness in side of him out. But even with the jokes and laughter, it will always be there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gifts- That is what I want for my birthday too. By the way, Lugnut learned happy birthday on TV.

Words- Poor Prowl, always the bride-bot never the bride, you just have to feel bad for him.

Similarities- Speaks for itself.

Regret- For some reason I'm really starting to like this paring, and I'm just making this stuff up as I go.

Drunk- Wasted Constructicons + Cute Bumblebee =Amusement for us.

Thoughts- Damn it Sentinel, it's like you're trying to make us hate you. This is continuing Dealing from chapter one.

Slow- Blurr goes so fast I'm surprise that he didn't jump Bumblebee right away, but then again we don't know what happened on the way to the Autobot base.

Gnome- Don't know.

Julia: Another one of my OC, she's one of Shiva's best friend, has super human strength and can be a bit of a damn ass. She also enjoys making people laugh or pissing them off.

Dark: When ever I see some one who's seems happy to much I always think they're hiding something.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Transformers Animated.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

31. Take-In an attempt to capture Lockdown, Bumblebee found himself captured and tied up to a table. "Ratchet told me you never capture a bot with out taking something from them," Bumblebee said. "I don't remember which one is Ratchet Kid, but he was telling you the truth," Lockdown said looking down at him. "What are you planning on taking from me," Bumblebee asked fearfully. Lockdown smirked down at him and brought his face plate inches from Bumblebees, "Your virginity."

32. Sky Writing- "Bumblebee you may want to come take a look at this," Bulkhead yelled from outside. "What is it Bulkhead," Bumblebee asked walking outside, only to start staring dumbfound up at the sky. Written in smoke was 'Bumblebee, call me at 101408198626681569-Starscream.' "Maybe you should tell him the kiss was just a distraction," Bulkhead told Bumblebee, whose optic was twitching.

33. Boxes- Wasp doubled checked to make sure to one was around before slipping behind some boxes. Pulling out his cod piece, he wrapped his servo around it, and slowly began to pump as images of a yellow mech came to mind. "So cute, so pretty," Wasp mumbled as he imagined it was Bumblebee's aft around his cod instead of his own hand. He started pumping faster, thinking about Bumblebees bluer than blue optics, his bright yellow armor, and most of all what his face plate would look like once he made him reach over load. Wasp started to hear voices, so he quickened his pace, using his free servo to muffle his cries and moans. When he finally hit overload, Wasp had to bite down on his servo to keep himself from crying out Bumblebee's name. When Wasp was done, he quickly cleaned himself up and walked away as if nothing had happened, not noticing that Bumblebee was standing near by.

34. Wolf- Bumblebee was a loveable golden retriever with two black stripes going down his middle. He was camping out with his owner Sari in their back yard when Bumblebee heard a noise. He could tell it wasn't Sari's father, so he left the tent to make sure it wasn't anything that would harm his master. He let out a growl when he saw a black wolf stiffing around. "What are you doing?" The black wolf looked up in surprise, "I'm sorry, I was just looking around, I enjoy seeing how humans live," the wolf said. "Yeah humans can be pretty cool, especially my human Sari," Bumblebee said, "By the way, my name's Bumblebee, what's yours?" Prowl." "Prowl huh, it suits you," Bumblebee said with a grin. "Bumblebee where are you," a sleepy voice called from the tent. "Sorry Prowl, my human needs me," Bumblebee said heading back to the tent, "See you later Prowl." 'Yes, you most certainly will,' Prowl thought.

35. Mariah-"A Decepticon sighting," Bumblebee said excitedly "I should go check it out." I'll go with you," Mariah said in a bored tone. "No way, I work solo," Bumblebee said. "I don't really give a damn," Mariah said, "Besides; I feel that I need to go with you." Are you worried that I'll get hurt," Bumblebee asked, slightly touched. "No, raped," Mariah answered.

36. Hair- "Hey guys, if we were human, what color would our hair be?" Every one turned to Bumblebee, wondering what would make him ask such a random question. "I don't know," Optimus said, "You would probably be a blond, and I guess I would have blue hair. "Ratchet would have white hair," Bulkhead said. "Bulkhead would have green hair, or maybe brown," Prowl said. "I'm guessing that Prowl would have black hair," Ratchet said. For the rest of the day, they were all wondering what they would look like as humans.

37. Hunger- Being a transformer, Starscream didn't need to eat or anything. But he always felt a hunger in him rise when ever he laid optics on that yellow mech, feeling the need to devour him.

38. Brother- Sari had always enjoyed being an only child, but ever since she met Bumblebee, she realized how great it was to have an older brother.

39. Lonely- Prowl had always been a lone wolf, but that had started to change since he met a lab called Bumblebee. Every night Prowl would sneak into the human neighborhood and 'hang out' as the humans would say, with Bumblebee. He would sometimes spy on Bumblebee during the day. While his human Sari was at school, Bumblebee would play outside with other dogs; Bumblebee had invited him before but Prowl had declined, afraid that his friends would disapprove and tell Bumblebee to stop being friends with him. Once his master got home, they would sit outside while she did her homework, then they would spend the rest of the day playing. They would go on walks, and some times Bumblebee would let Sari ride on his back. At night Bumblebee would wait outside his doggy door for Prowl to come. Bumblebee would tell him about humans, and he would tell Bumblebee what it was like in the wild. Prowl often wondered if Bumblebee would like to join him in the wild, but he shook the thought off. Bumblebee made it so he didn't feel so alone, and that was good enough for Prowl.

40. Tree house- "BUMBLEBEE," Prowl yelled, 'WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TREE!"

**X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Take- Come on, if you were Lockdown, what would you take?

Sky Writing- Squeal to Distraction from chapter two. Starscream doesn't know how to find Bumblebee, so he's just going to let Bumblebee call him to set a date.

Boxes- I was watching the episode "Autobot Boot Camp," and I was watching the scene were Bumblebee heard the traitor, and then saw Wasp walk away, so I started thinking, 'What was Wasp doing back there any ways?' And that's how I came up with this.

Wolf- An AU with Bumblebee as a golden receiver, and Prowl as a black wolf.

Mariah-My half cat demon, half human character, she would think that Bumblebee is annoying, but she also thinks that he would get raped. Find out more about her here: [link]

Hair-Randomness ruins another story.

Hunger- I'm sure Starscream isn't the only one who would like to 'eat' Bumblebee, if you know what I mean.

Brother- It's pretty obvious that Sari thinks of Bumblebee as a big brother, because someone has to.

Lonely- A follow up from Wolf. Just wolf Prowl's thoughts about doggy Bumblebee and how he's making him less of a lone wolf.

Tree House- Run Bumblebee, RUN!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Transformers Animated

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

41. Shyness- "Excuse me," said a trembling voice. Bumblebee turned around to see the coward Starscream clone standing behind him. "Hey Skywarp, what's up," Bumblebee asked, knowing Skywarp couldn't cause any real damage. "Well I was wondering if you would…" said Skywarp before trailing off. Skywarp started mumbling, and Bumblebee couldn't understand a word he was saying. "Could you repeat that," Bumblebee asked. Skywarp repeated himself, but he said it so quietly that Bumblebee couldn't hear him. "Alright then, I'll just be going now," Bumblebee said turning around to walk away. "I LIKE YOU, PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME," Skywarp shouted. Bumblebee turned around in surprise, only to see that Skywarp had transformed and flew away.

42. Groups- "Alright team, let's split up," Optimus said, "Bumblebee and I will look down town, and the rest of you look up town." "Hey Optimus," Bulkhead began. "Yes Bulkhead," Optimus asked. "I noticed that when ever we split up you have Bumblebee go with you," Bulkhead pointed out. The rest of the team turned to their leader, wondering what his answer would be. "To be honest Bulkhead I haven't really noticed," Optimus said. They all stared at Optimus, wondering if they should believe him. But they had work to do, so they dropped it for now. "So why do you always have me go with you Boss-Bot," Bumblebee asked innocently. "Just drop it Bumblebee," Optimus said annoyed, happy that he couldn't see him blush in vehicle mode.

43. Emperor- Lord Megatron was in a bad mood. He was pleased that he and his men had won the battle, but he didn't see why they felt the need to have a party. "Alright guys, the entertainment is here." Megatron let out an annoyed grunt. For some reason his men hired musicians and dancers to help celebrate, he didn't see why the energon wasn't good enough. Music started playing and the dancers began to come out. Megatron watched with little interest; that was, until he showed up. The mech was short, but his metal was a bright yellow, and his optics was a beautiful baby blue. Megatron looked as through he was in trance as he watched the yellow mech dance to the beat of the music. The Decepticon leader licked his suddenly dry lips as the yellow bot rolled his hips. Once his dance was done, Megatron's men started cheering and throwing money. "That kid is good," Megatron heard one of his men say. "Yeah," another agreed, "I heard his name is Bumblebee." 'Bumblebee hmm,' Megatron thought, 'that's a name I could learn to love.'

44. Payback- "That ass face Sentinel pisses me off so much," Juju said flopping herself on the couch. "Yeah, that jerk needs a nice swift kick in the ass," Mariah growled. "Which one," Shiva joked causing her friend to laugh, Shiva continued, "You know, I think I have an idea how to get back the Autobots to beat up Sentinel for us. I can also get back at Bumblebee for eating all my candy." "What do you have in mind," Juju and Mariah asked interested. The next morning the Autobots came out of recharge after hearing Bumblebee scream. They realized it was coming from Sentinels room, so they rushed towards it and tore open the door. There was Bumblebee handcuffed to the bed, with Sentinel on top of him. "Get him off of me," Bumblebee cried. Optimus glared at Sentinel, as did the rest of his crew. "Do you have an explanation for this Sentinel," Ultra Magnus asked angrily. "Sir, I swear I just woke up like this," was Sentinel's lame excuse. Soon after, Sentinel was stuck in the Med Bay for almost an entire stellar cycle; mostly because Ratchet refused to treat him.

45. Fear- If Bumblebee was asked what he was afraid of, he would answer nothing. Though most wouldn't believe him, he really did fear nothing. He feared being acknowledged as nothing, of becoming nothing, and being surrounded by nothing.

46. Realization- Prowl was making his way to the house that Bumblebee lived at. Each day he would tell himself that he wasn't going to go that night, but every night he ended up going. The wolf still wasn't sure what made him like the company of the yellow lab, he found Bumblebee to be loud and annoying, but here he was, once again to see him. Prowl noticed some humans walking his way, so he hid in a bush, waiting for them to past. While he was doing so, he over heard the humans talking. "It's a same that dog got hit by a car, that poor kid," one of them said. 'A kid who lost their dog,' Prowl thought worriedly, 'They can't be talking about Bumblebee can they?' "The dog was a lab right," the other one asked. 'Please say no, please say no, please say no,' Prowl thought. "Yeah, it was. A golden one I think." Not even waiting for the humans to move on past, Prowl started sprinting towards Bumblebee's house. Once he got there he was out of breath, but started shouting Bumblebee's name. When he saw that yellow head peek out from the doggy door, Prowl felt the lump in his throat go away. "Could you keep it down Prowl; you're going to wake up…" Bumblebee wasn't able to finish because Prowl ran up to him and started licking his muzzle. "I'm sorry Bee," Prowl said, "It's just that I over heard some humans saying that a golden lab got hit by a car and I thought it were you and… and… I was afraid that I had lost you." Prowl had his eyes closed, but he opened them when he felt Bumblebee lick his nose. It was then that the wolf realized why he kept coming. "Bumblebee, I think I'm in love with you."

47. Trap- The Autobots had found the location of another all spark fragment, which, for some unknown reason, was inside a hole on a rock formation. "Bumblebee, your hands are the only ones small enough to get it," Optimus said, "And I don't like the idea of sending Sari down there." "Sure, no problem boss-bot," Bumblebee said. "Be careful Bumblebee, there could be a trap," Sari warned him. "Don't be silly Sari," Bumblebee said, reaching down into the hole. Suddenly he let out a loud scream of pain. "BUMBLEBEE," everyone shouted. Bumblebee then took his hand out of the hole, with the all spark in it. "Sorry guys, I couldn't resist," Bumblebee laughed. Everyone gave him a pissed off look and walked away.

48. Hidden– Megatron was waiting for his secret lover Bumblebee to show up, wishing the young mech would hurry up. It had been nearly three months since their little affair had began, neither of them thinking it would go this far. It had started one night when the yellow mech was out driving alone, he had found Megatron setting up a bomb, and said Decepticon had captured him before he could tell the others. Bumblebee begged him not to set off the bomb; that he would do anything if he would leave the city alone. And Megatron took him up on that offer. Megatron had intended it to be a one time thing, but the interfacing had been, in lack of a better word, amazing. After that one time, Megatron could just not get enough of sweet little Bee, and made him a deal that if he met up with him every night, he would live the city and the organics that lived in it alone. Bumblebee was hesitant at first, but he gave in because he could not live with himself if he allowed anyone to get hurt. "Sorry I'm late Megatron," Bumblebee said, appearing from the trees, "My friends were getting worried about me and…" he wasn't able to finish because Megatron had pinned him to the ground and was now kissing him senseless. Megatron didn't care if Bumblebee was only doing this to protect people, or that he hated him. All that mattered to Megatron was that Bumblebee belonged to him, whether he knew it or not.

49. Wrath- Jazz had always been the cool, level headed, and easy going guy. But his anger always got the better of him when ever he saw some one hitting on his Bumblebee.

50. Children- Bumblebee, Prowl, and Sari were all walking in the park. During the walk, they saw a couple with a new born baby. "Aw… it's so cute," Sari cooed, looking into the baby's carriage. "Yeah, babies are great, I can't wait to have one of my own," Bumblebee said with out thinking. "If you want, you won't have to wait much longer," Prowl whispered to Bumblebee, causing him to blush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Shyness- This is what I think would happen if Skywarp, (coward Starscream) tried to asked Bumblebee out. As you can see it didn't end well.

Groups- I don't think Bulkhead's the only one who's noticed it.

Emperor- Megatron is still an evil over lord, and Bumblebee is a dancer. Let the fun begin.

Payback- I know this one didn't have much to do with Bumblebee, but I still like it. This just shows that Shiva knows how to get revenge. She got Sentinel beaten up, and left Bumblebee mentally scarred. For a heads up, don't ever take anything sweet from Shiva.

Fear- No comment

Realization- Follow up to Wolf and Lonely from chapter four, wolf Prowl figures out he's in love with doggy Bee.

Trap- I got the idea from that one scene in National Treasure: The Book of Secrets.

Hidden: A continuation of Secret from chapter two, just Megatron telling us how this unholy thing began.

Wrath- Jazz would get angry if someone messed with his bot.

Children- Mommy Bumblebee is a cute picture yes?


	6. Chapter 6

51. Lick- Bumblebee had gone with Prowl to Dinobot Island, and had wandered off on his own. "INTRUDER!" Bumblebee turned around and saw that Grimlock was running at him. "Whoa, calm down Grimlock," Bumblebee said, "I'm Bumblebee, Prowls friend. You know the bot that's always quiet but still annoying somehow?" Grimlock had stopped running and smelled Bumblebee; he stared at him for a moment, and then licked him. "Bumblebee taste…good," Grimlock said before he starting to lick him again. Bumblebee fell to the ground during the licking, and was now trying to get out from under Grimlock. When that didn't work he yelled, "Help, I'm being tongue raped!" Soon enough Prowl came into the clearing to see what all the fuss was about. "Grimlock get off of him," Prowl shouted. Grimlock stopped licking Bumblebee and looked up at Prowl. Turning into robot mode, Grimlock started running away carrying bumblebee with him. "Slag it, come back here Grimlock," Prowl shouted chasing after the Dinobot.

52. Luna- Bumblebee came out wearing a giant dreadlock wig and bongo drums, Juju was right behind him, also wearing a dreadlock wig, but she had a guitar. They started playing their interments then Bumblebee began to sing. "Here's a little song I wrote, I hope you take it note for note. When in life you get some trouble, but when you worry you make it double don't worry be happy. Ain't got no place to lay your head, somebody came and took your bed, don't worry, be happy. The land lord says your rent is late, he may have to litigate, don't worry be happy." What are you two doing," Prowl asked walking in. "Playing the song don't worry be happy to cheer LunaTsuki-Kouseinou up. We heard she was upset so we thought this may make her feel better," Bee said. "If you want you can join us," Juju asked. "I rather not," Prowl said walking away. "Your loss," they said as they continued to play.

53. Mistletoe- It was Christmas Eve, and the Autobots were celebrating the holiday at Sumdac Towers with Sari and her father. "Hey Sari, what's with the plant tied to the door way," Bulkhead asked. "That's called mistletoe," Sari explained, "When two people stand under it at the same time they have to kiss." That caught the attention of Prowl, Jazz, Blurr and Wasp, who turned their heads towards Bumblebee who was helping decorate the tree. The four bots then looked at each other and knew that they were all thinking the same thing. The four of them had a glaring contest, but stopped when they noticed that Bumblebee was heading toward the door with the mistletoe on it. They grabbed Blurr so he couldn't make a run for it towards Bee, and they kind of had to drag themselves to the door, making everyone who was looking think, 'WTF?' The four bots then looked up in despair when they realized Sari had beaten them all.

54. Octopus- "Hey guys, have any of you seen Bumblebee," Bulkhead asked. "Last I saw him he was locked up in his room saying there was something he wanted to try," Ratchet said. "I have the feeling I better go check up on him," Bulkhead said making his way to Bumblebee's room. He was surprised that the door wasn't locked, but was even more surprised by what he saw inside. There was Bumblebee, riding a unicycle, wearing a sombrous, and juggling five octopuses. "This… This is exactly what it looks like," Bumblebee said, looking guilty being caught doing… whatever he was doing. Scared and confused, Bulkhead backed away slowly, and then closed the door.

55. Toothbrush- "Hey guys," Bumblebee said walking into the room, "Juju told me this joke but I didn't get it. When I asked her to explain it to me, she giggled said I was cute, and then continued giggling." "Well what was the joke," Jazz asked. "My functioning is enjoyed by members of both sexes. I'm usually found hung, dangling loosely, ready for instant action," Bumblebee said. 'It can't be what I think it is can it,' Blurr thought blushing. Bumblebee continued with the joke, "In use, I'm inserted, almost always willingly, sometimes slowly, sometimes quickly into a warm, moist opening. There I'm thrust in and drawn out, again and again many times in succession, often quickly and accompanied by squirming bodily movements." "Oh sweet Primus," Prowl said under his breath. "Any one listening in will surely recognize the rhythmic, pulsing sound resulting from the well lubricated movements," Bumblebee continued. "When finally withdrawn, I leave behind a juicy, frothy, sticky white substance, some of which will need cleaning from the outer surface of the opening and from my long glistening shaft." 'I can't believe this is turning me on,' Wasp thought. "After everything is done and flowing and cleansing liquids have ceased emanating, I return to my freely hanging state of rest, ready for yet another bit of action," Bumblebee said finishing up the joke, "Hopefully I will reach my bristling climax twice or three times a day, but often it's much less. What am I?" "Please let it be you," Jazz, Blurr, Prowl, and Wasp begged. "No…it's a toothbrush," Bumblebee said.

56. Protect- Lord Megatron and his soldiers had won yet another battle, and they asked if they could hire the same entertainment from before. Megatron agreed, not to please his men, but in hopes of seeing that lovely young mech Bumblebee again. That night when they came back, Megatron realized that something in him stirred him spark in ways he had never previously imagined. But as Bumblebee continued to dance, the slight dents in his armor came to his attention. Megatron felt the anger in him rise; someone had dared to touch and harm what was his, or would soon belong to him. He longed to take Bumblebee off the streets and protect him from the evils of the cruel world he was a part of. He could keep him safe in warm… in his bed. But first he was going to offline the bastard that hurt his pretty little Bee in the first place.

57. Energy- "Sometimes I think that kid has too much energy," Ratchet said, referring to Bumblebee who has been playing with Sari for the past eight hours. "I agree with you Ratchet," Blurr said coming out of nowhere. "Like you're one to talk," Ratchet said. That comment went unnoticed by Blurr, "But don't you worry, I have an idea, he said running to Bumblebee, picking him up, and running back to Ratchet, all under thirty seconds. "If you need me, I'll be in my room helping Bumblebee with his energy problem," Blurr said before running to his room at top speed. Scratching the back of his head, Ratchet mumbled something about using protection, then left to take a stasis nap.

58. Angel- "Where is he," Megatron growled, waiting for his secret lover Bumblebee to show up. A moment later Megatron saw some head lights then noticed it was Bee. "I'm so sorry I'm late," Bumblebee said the moment he transformed, "I think the others are mpth…" Bumblebee wasn't able to finish because Megatron started kissing and fondling him. "Mine," Megatron hissed as he prepared his lover for their night together. Megatron knew that Bumblebee could never belong to him in the day time. As much as he wished it, wanted it, he knew he didn't. Unbeknownst to Bumblebee, Megatron would spy on him during the day, he would see him smile at all his friends, but never once did he smile for Megatron. And that was fine; Bee didn't belong to him in the sun. But this is the night, and at night he was his! He had heard of things that humans called angels, and that was what Bumblebee was to him, his night angel. He had dreams about him; dreams where Bee wanted him, where he loved him. But Megatron knew that the Bumblebee in his arms was fake; this one just let him use his body to protect his friends. Megatron knew that he couldn't have that one, so he'll take this one. "Just beautiful, my angel," Megatron whispered, kissing Bee.

59. Argument- "Alright clones, before we take down Megatron, there is one more thing we need to discuss," Star scream said, "Which one of us gets Bumblebee?" "I think any of you would be worthy of such a fine mech," Sunstorm said. "But I don't even want that Autobot," Ramjet said, obviously lying. "Good, because I am the only one of worthy of Bumblebee," Thundercracker said smugly. "What if Bumblebee doesn't like me," Skywarp cried, "What if chooses someone else?" "Has it cross any of your hard drives that he might not be gay, and would want to be with me," Overlord asked, pointing a thumb at herself. 'Oh slag, she's right,' they thought.

60. Lack- It always seemed as if Sentinel Prime got hung up on what Bumblebee lacked, but in truth, he was hung up on what he himself lacked: Bumblebee. How was it when ever he found something or someone he wanted, fate always seems to find a way to make it impossible? Some would call it karma but he didn't believe in that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lick- I really have no idea what to say here.

Luna- I know that Luna has been feeling down, then I remembered this song and thought, there's a good idea for SLB. 'Don't worry, be Happy,' belongs to Bob Marley.

Mistletoe- I figured since Christmas is coming up, this would be fun. I can just imagine the four of them racing to Bumblebee, only to have Sari be the one who kisses Bee on the cheek.

Octopus- Just walk away Bulkhead, just walk away. Inspired by CrystallicSky

Toothbrush- I know I kind of give away what the answer is, but Prowl, Jazz, Wasp, and Blurr don't know it, and that's what matters.

Protect- A continuation of Emperor from chapter five. Megatron isn't happy about someone hurting his dancer.

Energy- I'm sure Blurr will help Bee get rid of his extra energy, and I'm sure you all know how.

Angel- A continuation of Secret and Hidden, I know that Megatron is OOC, but I think it works.

Argument- Star scream and his clones are fighting over Bumblebee, no duh.

Lack- I hate Sentinel as much as the next person, but I was running low on ideas and this popped into my head, so I put it down. Please no flames. Inspired by CrystallicSky.


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to the next chapter of Sweet Little Bumblebee.

I do not own Transformers Animated.

XXXXXX

61. Stretch- "Hey Longarm, can you stretch any other body parts other than your arms," Bumblebee asked innocently. Longarm smiled and grabbed Bumblebees hand, "Let's go to the showers while no one's in there and I'll show you."

62. Panties- "Hey Scrapper, check out what I found," Mixmaster called out from another room. "Is it oil," Scrapper asked hopefully walking in the room his friend was in. "Even better, look at these babies," Mixmaster said holding out some yellow panties; yellow panties that belong to none other than Bumblebee. "Sweet," Scrapper said going over to the drawer to get some panties for himself. They each took the panties to their noses and took in a deep sniff then let out a sigh. "Now that's the good stuff," Mixmaster said. "You said it Mix," Scrapper added happily.

63. Blush- Jetfire walked into the Earth Autobot base because Rodimus Prime asked him to deliver something for Optimus Prime. "Hey, do you need help with something," a voice from behind asked. "Yeah," Jetfire said turning around, "I'm looking for…" his voice trailed off. Standing there was a slightly older yellow mech smiling at him, and he was really cute. "Who are you looking for," Bumblebee asked walking closer to Jetfire. Jetfire's faceplate began heating up, and before he knew it his fire powers started up. "What the…" Bumblebee started to say. "I NEED TO GO," Jetfire yelled flying away.

64. Introduction- Swindle was the type of person who could remain calm through almost anything, but right now he was nervous as Hell and sweating like a pig. What's making like this you ask? He's introducing his boyfriend Bumblebee to his mother. His mother had been surprisingly excepting about the fact that he was gay, but he wondered how she would act to him actually having a boyfriend. "Don't worry," Bumblebee said putting a hand on his shoulder as they waited for his mom to answer the door, "I'm sure everything will be fine." Swindle just stood there and took a deep breathe when the door opened, "Mama," he said hugging the shorter woman, "Mama, this is my boyfriend Bumblebee." "Nice to meet you madam," Bumblebee said holding out his hand to shake. Swindles mom didn't shake it; she just stood there with a stern look on her face making Bee uncomfortable. "Aw, come here," Swindles mom suddenly said hugging Bumblebee. The two men let out a sigh of relief. "You're a skinny little thing, hasn't my son been feeding you? Let's get you something some thing to eat," Swindles mom said dragging Bumblebee into the house. "Wow, that went better than I thought," Swindle said smiling. "And while you're waiting we can look through some of my sons old baby pictures," Swindle heard his mom say. "Mama, don't show him the pictures," Swindle shouted running to stop his mother.

65. Commission- "So do you have the goods," Swindle asked smirking down at the young organic girl. "I'm always good for my word Swindle," Shiva said smirking back at him, "The question is if you are." "Of course," Swindle said pulling out a crate and putting it down in front of Shiva, "Twenty cases of Xenovium just as you asked." Shiva looked inside the crate and smiled once she saw that everything was in order. "Thank you Swindle," Shiva said handing him a large envelope, "Here's your payment." "Yes," Swindle cheered taking the envelope from Shiva and opening it. Inside where picture and drawings of Bumblebee. "These are great, I really like the one with Bumblebee in the nurses uniform, and the maids outfit, and the school girl outfit. I'm really fond of the one where you put Bumblebee in a Lolita dress," Swindle said happily, "And you even did one of us interfacing!" "I really enjoyed drawing that one," Shiva said taking her Xenovium away.

66. Lust- The first time Jazz had seen Bumblebee, the energon immediately traveled south. The kid just looked so young, sweet and innocently, Jazz couldn't help but notice him. He wasn't sure how it happened, but soon Jazz realized that he was… _lusting _after Bumblebee. Sure he liked Bee and found him attractive, but the dreams he had been having of him made it seem like so much more then that. In Jazz's dreams he would pound mercilessly into Bumblebee's tight, slick port, while the younger wrapped his arms and legs around him, letting out sweet moans and whimpers. Everyone found Bumblebee's voice annoying and loud, but Jazz loved the sound of it, and would give anything for that voice to come out as screams of pleasure, to have it call out his name in the heat of passion. Jazz could imagine Bumblebees yellow head peaking through his legs as he gave him a blow job; that sweet mouth wrapped around his plug while looking up at him with those oh so innocent optics. The Elite Guard ninja wanted so badly to claim Bumblebee as his own, but he knew the yellow mech was too young and inexperience to do such things. There were also issues with Jazz himself. He could lose control and hurt Bumblebee. He could never forgive himself for hurting Bumblebee especially while doing something that was supposed to show how much he loved him. It was better, all around, if Jazz kept his feelings towards Bumblebee hidden.

67. Bulwark- Bumblebee stretched his arms over his head, his joints were sore from all the dancing he did tonight. "I'm glad my dancing wasn't effected by my injuries," Bumblebee said under his breathe. "As am I," a looming voice said. Bumblebee looked up and saw Megatron standing over him. "Meg…Megatron," Bumblebee shuttered staring up at the war lord fearfully, he knew that he should start bowing down, but his body was too scared to move, "Is there something you needed," he asked. "Yes," Megatron said, knelling down so he was optic level with Bumblebee before grabbing the arm that had dents in it, "I want to know who gave you these." "It was just some of the other performers," Bumblebee said quickly pulling his arm away. "And why did they give them to you," Megatron asked angrily. "They were mad because I thought I was hogging all your attention last time," Bumblebee said laughing nervously. "They thought right," Megatron said, capturing Bee's arm again and pulling him closer to him, "I couldn't look at any one other than you." "But the other dancers…" Bumblebee began. "Beauty and grace pales in comparison to yours," Megatron said pulling him closer, brushing their lips together and smirking when he felt the younger mech shiver. Picking Bumblebee up, Megatron held him against him tightly, and gave him a bruising yet passionate kiss. During the kiss Megatron slipped something onto Bumblebee's finger. When they pulled a way, Bumblebee looked up at Megatron, completely out of breath with a flushed face, then look at his hand to see that Megatron had put a ring on his finger. Bumblebee looked back up at Megatron with a puzzled look. "This ring will bind you to me," Megatron said kissing Bee's servo, "If anyone tries to harm you, to touch you in any way, I'll know about it. Now before we head back, how about we have a little fun?" And what else could the young dancer say other than yes?

68. Rival- "Bumblebee," Sari said running up to the yellow mech. "Hey Sari," Bumblebee said picking her up for a hug. "Can I sleep with you tonight Bumblebee," Sari asked, her eyes pleading, "Last night I had a bad dream." "Sure thing kiddo," Bumblebee said. "And Bumblebee, I got that new racing game, so we can spend the whole day together playing it," Sari said happily. "Sweet," Bumblebee cheered, "We should go play it now!" _'Who would have thought my greatest rival for Bumblebee's attention would be a child,' _Prowl, Jazz, Blurr, and Wasp thought sadly as they watched everything that happened.

69. Sixty-nine- "Hey Prowl," Bumblebee said running up to the ninja-bot, "I just learned how numbers can be fun!"

70. Call- "Bumble-bot will pay for ruining Wasp life," Wasp said attacking Bumblebee. Bumblebee knew that he couldn't fight him on his own, and the only person with him was Juju. "Juju, call for some back up," Bumblebee said while trying to fight off Wasp. Juju was about to complain about how she wanted to fight too, then she got an idea; she called the Autobot base and waited for someone to pick up. "What is it Juju," Optimus said. "Oh Optimus, thank God it's you," Juju said, "Bumblebee and I were in the forest when this robot named Wasp attacked us." "Wasp is there," Bulkhead asked listening in. "Yes, and he has Bumblebee on the ground and is now taking his armor plating off," Juju said.

"What," Optimus shouted causing the rest of the Autobots to come see what was going on. "It now looks like Wasp is kissing him, and he now started removing his own armor plating. I don't know what he's doing now, but it looks weird," Juju said. "Juju what is going on," Prowl asked concerned. "I'm not sure but now it looks like…HOLY SHIT, WASP IS FORCING BUMBLEBEE TO GIVE HIM ORAL SEX," Juju yelled into the phone, causing Wasp and Bumblebee to look over at her. The Autobots back at the base were already on their way to the forest. "I'm going to be in a lot of trouble," Juju said laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stretch- He can't stretch anything else, but he can make certain things bigger with some help.

Panties- My take on what should have happened in Sari, No One's Home. I could just imagine them taking Bee's underwear, sniffing them and rubbing them on their faces.

Blush- Jetfire meets Bumblebee for the first time. I think somebody's got a crush.

Introduction- I got this idea from enolianslave's comic about human Swindle and his mom. Yes, they are human in this prompt as well.

Commission- Shiva did a commission for Swindle, only he's paying her in dangerous chemicals.

Lust- Just something about Jazz's thoughts and feelings towards Bumblebee, I really like this pairing.

Bulwark- A continuation of Protect from chapter six, damn those bitches for being jealous of Bee. You either got it or you don't.

Rival- Looks like Sari is getting herself some enemies.

Sixty-nine- I'm sure most of you know why this is funny.

Call- Juju may want to leave town for a while, although it was funny.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

71. Missing- The Autobots woke up one morning and saw that Bumblebee was no where in the base. They tried contacting him through his com link but there was no answer. They briefly wondered if his disappearance had something to do with his odd behavior for the last few months, then went to search the city for him. They would have been both relieved and shocked if they knew Bumblebee was safe and sound on Megatron's berth as his new bond mate.

72. Voice- Despite what most people thought, Prowl didn't mind the sound of Bumblebee's voice. As long as his voice was crying out in pleasure and calling out his name Prowl didn't mind at all.

73. Nightmare- It was almost midnight when someone started knocking at Bumblebee's bedroom door. "Alright, alright, I'm coming," Bumblebee grumbled as the loud knocking continued. The moment he opened the door he was gathered in a big bear hug by the coward Starscream. "Hey Skywarp," Bumblebee choked out. "Bumblebee I had a nightmare," Skywarp cried hugging him harder. At first Bumblebee thought he was joking then he saw his big watery optics. "What do you need," Bumblebee asked. "Can I sleep with you? Please," Skywarp begged. Bumblebee was about to say no when a loud whimper escaped Skywarps lips. Sighing in defeat Bumblebee said, "Okay you can spend the night, but this is a one time deal you got that?" Skywarp nodded and walked into the bedroom. Bumblebee climbed into bed moving over to give Skywarp some room, but it was a small berth so they had to cuddle together, and Skywarp wrapped his arms around Bumblebee. "Good night Bumblebee." "Night Skywarp."

74. Greed- "Mine," Dirge growled out as he buried himself in and out of Bumblebee's tight heat, "All mine!" He kissed Bumblebee harshly on the lips then made his way down his jaw and neck. "No one else can have you," Dirge said against Bee's neck. "No one else is even allowed to look at you. You belong to me!" Bumblebee laid there as he was devoured by Dirge's greedy hands, eyes and mouth. He knew that that Dirge liked to take, but at least he liked to give too.

75. Mark- "Hey Prowl," Bumblebee greeted his mate, his tail wagging. "Hello Bumblebee," Prowl smiled as he and his mate nuzzled. Prowl inhaled his Bee's scent when he noticed something different. "Whose scent is that," Prowl asked, hoping he didn't sound too hurt or angry. Bumblebee backed away and looked away shamefully, "There was this bigger dog named Starscream who wants me to be his mate. He's been asking me for over a year, and today he decided he was tired of asking." "Did he…" Prowl started to ask. "No," Bumblebee said, "He just tried to. My friends were able to pull him off of me." Prowl let out a loud growl of anger causing Bumblebee to let out a small whimper. "Don't worry Bumblebee," Prowl said licking Bee's muzzle, "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Starscream. I don't like the idea of him touching you." "I don't like the idea of him touching me either," Bumblebee said touching his nose to Prowl's, "I want you to be the only one that touches me like that." Prowl bit down on Bumblebee's neck then licked the spot. "How about we make it so everyone knows you're mine?" "You mean you want to mark me," Bumblebee asked. "I couldn't think of anyone else I rather mark," Prowl said licking Bee's ear, "The question is if you want me to?" "Of course I do," Bumblebee said, his tail wagging happily. "Do you want to take it to your doghouse then," Prowl asked. "Race you."

76. Veiled- Bumblebee felt sick. He found out something that made him spend the whole day in his room. He thought about skipping his nightly meetings with Megatron, but he felt that he should tell him as soon as he could. He beat Megatron to there meeting place, which was a first, and waited for him to show up. When Megatron arrived he was pleasantly surprised to see that Bumblebee was already there. "You're here early," he said hiding the smirk in his voice, "Trying to make up for the times you were late?" Megatron grabbed Bumblebee and was about to prepare him when he stopped him, "Wait Megatron, I need to tell you something important." Megatron stopped what he was doing and looked at Bee, almost afraid that he was going to say that they couldn't do this any more. Before be broke the news, Bumblebee turned away from Megatron not wanting to face him, "I'm pregnant." There was a long silence and Bumblebee was afraid that be made Megatron angry. "Do any of your teammates know about the sparkling," Megatron asked suddenly. "No," Bumblebee said, "You're the first person I told. I figured since you were the father you had the right to know before I got rid of it." "Get rid of it," Megatron growled, "You want to get rid of it?" "I don't want to," Bumblebee said with teary optics, "I just don't have any other choice. If the others find out about the sparkling they'll kick me out of the Autobots and I won't be able to raise a sparkling alone." Bumblebee was pulled into a harsh kiss by Megatron, "Why would you think I would let you raise **our **sparkling alone," he asked harshly, practically ripping open Bee's spark chamber. "You are **mine; **you've belonged to me since the first time I took your innocence." Bumblebee let out a soft gasp when Megatron opened up his own spark chamber. "You're planning on…" "Making you mine forever? Yes," Megatron answered as he lowered his spark to Bumblebee's and merged with it.

77. Flirt- Sunstorm took Bumblebee's servo and started kissing it, working his way up his arm, "You are by far the most beautiful mech I have ever seen." "Um… Sunstorm," Bumblebee began to say. "Don't speak, I don't want any thing to ruin this most perfect of moments," Sunstorm said holding Bumblebee close. "That's nice and all. But it might be better if you did this when there wasn't a fight going on," Bumblebee said pointing at the annoyed Autobot and the disturbed Deceptions.

78. Submit- Lockdown was true to his word and robbed Bumblebee of his innocence. But breaking the yellow bug was proving to be harder than Lockdown at first thought. No matter what he said or did the kid wouldn't give in to him. When ever he tried to escape Lockdown would beat him then rape him in his weaken state, but he always tried to escape again the first chance he got. At first Lockdown liked the challenge, but now he was just getting sick of it. He walked down to the cell he was holding his prize in, and had not gave him any substance of fuel for almost two weeks. He had to be willing to submit by now. He walked into the cell where Bumblebee was just sitting there, not bothering to look up; he knew who it was. Lockdown grabbed Bumblebee's chin and forced him to look at him, "So what do you say kid, are you ready to join me in bed?" "Fuck you," Bee said weakly, spitting in his face. In an angry rage Lockdown smack Bumblebee so hard that energon came flying out of his mouth. "The next time I come back down here you better have a different answer," Lockdown growled leaving Bumblebee alone in the dark once more.

79. Nurse- Bumblebee woke up, his head spinning, tied up to a bed. "Slag, not again," Bumblebee cursed under his breath, "Who is it this time?" He was answered when the door opened, revealing the female Starscream clone wearing a sexy nurses outfit. "Overlord," Bumblebee asked surprise. This was the first time he had ever been tied to a bed by a Femme. "I suppose your wondering why I captured you," Overlord said moving closer to Bee, "I've heard such good things about you I just wondered what all the fuss was about." She climbed on top of Bumblebee and started to kiss and nibble at his neck. "Don't worry sweetie," Overlord said giving him a quick peck on the lips, "The nurse will take good care of you." Bumblebee didn't doubt her for a minute.

80. Art- "Hey Bulkhead, do you need me to model for any more of your paintings," Bumblebee asked striking a pose. "Sure buddy," Bulkhead said before blushing, "But I read that most models are naked for paintings." "Hey, I don't mind getting naked," Bumblebee said, "I have a great body." Energon almost came squirting out of Bulkheads nose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Missing- A continuation of Angel from chapter 6. It will be explained later.

Voice- But any other time he wants Bee to keep his mouth shut; unless it's to suck on something. 3

Nightmare- Skywarp has a bad dream and goes to Bumblebee for comfort. I thought this would be cute.

Greed- Dirge is the embodiment of Starscream's greed, so that's how I got this idea.

Mark- Continued from Realization from chapter 5. Wolf Prowl wants everyone one to know that doggy Bee is his.

Veiled- Explaining Missing; Bumblebee is pregnant and Megatron wants to keep both Bumblebee and the sparkling.

Flirt- The stuck up Starscream clone Sunstorm making moves on Bumblebee.

Submit- Continued from take from chapter 4. Bumblebee is not one who breaks easily.

Nurse- A friend of mind said they were getting tired of how much yaoi there was and this idea popped into my head. The first het pairing in here so far.

Art- I was looking through SLB and saw there was every little things between Bumblebee and Bulkhead; and models did use to be naked.

Hoped you all liked the chapter, please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Transformers Animated or any of its awesome characters. But if I did Bumblebee would nearly be raped in every episode.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

81. Calendar- "Everyone, it seems that our budget is running low for equipment and weapons," Ultra Magus informed everyone at the meeting. "If I may sir I think I have a solution," Longarm said, "What is it Longarm Prime?" "We can sell Bumblebee calendars," he said pulling out one that had a picture of a half naked Bumblebee sleeping on the cover. There was silence. "I like it," Ultra Magnus said. "Sounds good," Sentinel agreed along with other people in the meeting. "I can dig it," Jazz said, "Hey Longarm; can you give me a copy?"

82. Adult- Prowl and Bumblebee, in their new human bodies, were walking in the park, "These human bodies are awful," Bumblebee complained. "I rather like them," Prowl said looking up at the falling snow. "But mine is hideous," Bee cried out looking down at his body. "I think it suits you," Prowl said pulling Bumblebee in for a kiss. It was a quiet peaceful moment, but it didn't last. "GET OFF HIM YOU FUCKING PEDOFILE!" They broke the kiss to see some very angry looking people. "Maybe our robot forms are better," Prowl said. Bumblebee nodded in agreement, "Definitely."

83. Hen- Bumblebee was eight months pregnant, and Prowl was busy fussing over him. At first Bumblebee had thought it was sweet but now it was just annoying. Prowl wouldn't let him do anything by himself, even eat! He actually made a schedule for him for when to eat, sleep, watch TV, and play video games. He loved Prowl and their unborn sparkling, but he wanted some slagging freedom, was that too much to ask? "Come on Bumblebee, it's time for your pregnant yoga," Prowl said walking into a room. Bumblebee wanted to let out a groan then he got an idea, "How Prowl, the baby's kicking, come feel." "Really," Prowl asked forgetting about the yoga and placing his hands on Bee's tummy, "It is." Prowl started talking to the baby while Bumblebee laid back and relaxed.

84. Mourn- Shockwave almost fell to his knees when he heard the news. His master was believed to be off line, but that wasn't the cause of it. It was Bumblebee had gone off line when Megatron attacked their ship. Longarm went to the memorial service to play his last respects to his old boot camp buddy, and afterwards pushed Sentinel Prime to continue for Optimus Prime's crew and the All Spark. Bumblebee was stronger and more resourceful than people gave him credit for, he couldn't defeat Megatron but he could find a way to survive. But Sentinel blew off the idea of searching for them and just said that the All Spark was not meant to be found. Shockwave was thrown into despair, but he didn't show it. He had planned on taking Bumblebee as he mate once Megatron took over Cybertron, willing or not, but now both plans were not to be. But the Autobot part of him, Longarm, told him not to give up hope, that if they were meant to be together they would be. Shockwave let out a bitter laugh at that, but even so he continued with his game, pretending to be an Autobot and earning their trust. He just laid in wait for a call from his Master, and from Bumblebee.

85. What- Waspinator was able to track down Bumblebee and was once again trying to offline him. "This time Bumblebot die," Waspinator said about to land a blow on Bee who was lying on the ground beneath him. "Stop, you can't kill him," Mariah shouted standing in front of Bumblebee. "Why can't I?" Waspinator asked angrily. "Because….because he's pregnant," Mariah said saying the first thing that popped into her head. "WHAT," both mechs shouted. "Oh slag, Waspinator shouldn't have done that to Bumblebot while he was knocked out," Waspinator said in a state of panic. Bumblebee and Mariah looked at Waspinator in shock. "Dude, I was kidding," Mariah said giving him a look. Waspinator stood there nervously. "Waspinator know that, Waspinator was just… got to go." Bumblebee and Mariah looked at each other as he flew off. "Let's not speak of this again," Bumblebee said. "Agreed," Mariah said.

86. Queen- Grimlock had gotten Swoop and Snarl to distract Prowl while he got away with Bumblebee, taking him back to his cave. "Come on, let me go," Bumblebee said trying to get out of Grimlock grip. Grimlock did so and Bumblebee fell on to the hard ground. "This be Bee-Bots new home," Grimlock said. Bumblebee looked at him in surprise. He wasn't serious was he? "But why would you want to keep me," Bumblebee asked, easing his way to the entrance of the cave only for Grimlock to grab his shoulders, "Grimlock like Bee-Bot," he said trailing his glossa across Bee's helm. Bumblebee pushed him away, "That's flattering and all, but I have family back at the city, I can't stay here." "Dinobots can be Bee-Bots new family," Grimlock pointed out, arguing with ways for Bumblebee to stay. "Or Grimlock and Bee-Bot can make new family, Bee-Bot can stay and be Grimlock's queen. Grimlock king of Dinobots so Bee-Bot be queen of Dinobots. You be Queen Bee." Grimlock looked proud of himself for figuring all that out. Unsure what to say Bumblebee just rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh wow," was all he could manage to get out. Grimlock smiled and transformed back into his T-Rex form, lying down next to Bee._ 'I guess I'm just going to have to wait until he falls asleep,' _Bumblebee thought as Grimlock wrapped his tail around him.

87. Music- Bumblebee noticed that when ever music played while he and Jazz interfaced, Jazz's movements would match the beat.

88. Past- Shockwave looked down at the yellow mech he was holding down, his baby blue optics staring up at him in hatred, wishing they would stare up at him in love like they use to. "Get your slimily servos off of me," Bumblebee growled. Shockwave remembered a time when Bumblebee liked his touch, even begged for it. But of course that was when he was Longarm, he knew now that if he showed Bumblebee that form he would end up hating him even more. Shockwave wanted to have Bumblebee under him willingly, moaning and asking for more. He wanted it so badly; but he knew if he tried anything Bumblebee would fight him the whole time. He didn't love him like he did in the past; Shockwave would just have to get use to that fact.

89. Spot- Bumblebee woke up to his new mate Prowl licking him. "Does that mean you want to go again," Bumblebee teased. "No, I just love being close to you," Prowl said nuzzling him, "But that doesn't mean I'm against doing it again." They nuzzled each other when Bumblebee's stomach growled. "I might want to eat first, last night took a lot of my energy," Bee said. Prowl smirked, "Go ahead and eat, I'll wait for you here." Normally Prowl wouldn't like staying in such a small cooped up space like a dog house, but he smelt like Bumblebee so he enjoyed it. Bumblebee left and was about to enter the house when a big dog got in his way. "Starscream," he growled. "So, have you reconsidered your answer to being my mate," Starscream asked attempting to lick Bee. "The answer is still no," Bumblebee growled, "I already have a mate." Starscream growled. "WHAT? Who would dare to claim what is rightfully mine?" "That would be me," Prowl said stepping in, "And I'm going to ask you nicely to leave my mate alone." Ignoring what Prowl said Starscream turned to Bumblebee angrily, "You choose this filthy dirty wolf over me?" That caused Prowl to start attacking Starscream. "Stay away from my mate," Prowl growled. "NEVER," Starscream yelled. "Its times like this I'm glad humans can't understand us," Bumblebee sighed.

90. Cuddle- The thing Jazz looked forward to the most when interfacing with Bumblebee was the cuddling afterwards. He loved how Bumblebee would snuggle close, wrap his arms around his neck and smile up at him. Jazz would then wrap his arms around Bee's waist, pulling him closer for slow, sweet kisses. He just loved to cuddle with his sweet little bug, holding him for warmth, love, and affection; it just felt so nice. His secret nick name for him was Cuddle Bug; he only called him that in bed since Bumblebee would die of embarrassment if he called him that in front of his team mates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

81. Come on, we all know how great those things sell.

82. Like I was the only one who thought this while watching human error.

83. That trick would totally work on Prowl; he would love being a daddy.

84. Shockwaves/Longarms thoughts when every thought Optimus and his crew were dead.

85. Mariah gets bored too you know, and we all know what happened during "Where is thy Sting."

86. Continued from Lick from chapter six.

87. Jazz wonders why Bumblebee has heavy metal playing when they do it.

88. Shockwave thinks of the past when Bee loved him; or at least Longarm.

89. Continuation of Mark from chapter eight.

90. Bee is Jazz little cuddle buddy.


	10. Chapter 10

I made it to a hundred, does anybody want me to go further?

I don't own Transformers Animated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

91. Flowers- Slipscream was angry with herself right now, mostly because she felt so depressed that she broke down crying. She wasn't sure what she was depressed about, she just felt the urge to cry and to make it worse that little yellow Autobot showed up. "Hey, are you alright," Bumblebee asked unsurely, coming out from behind the tree he was hiding behind to slowly make his way over to Slipscream. "Slag off," she shouted, firing her lasers at him causing him to flee. She almost regretted scaring him off, not really wanting to be alone, but all the other mechs in her life have left her, so why would he be any different? She went back to crying but stopped after a few minutes when she heard foot steps. Looking up she saw it was the same Autobot as before, only this time he had some organic life she believed were called flowers. "Here," Bumblebee said handing her the flowers, "When my human friend Sari starts to cry she always feels better when she gets flowers so I thought it might do the same for you." Slipscream wasn't sure what to say, while she thought the gesture was stupid, she also thought it was kind of sweet. "Thank you," she said quitely, taking the flowers and smelling them, "They smell nice." Bumblebee blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah well I'm pretty sure they're suppose to. Umm...anyways my name is Bumblebee and if there's anything you want to talk about you can come to me. I might not be any real help but I'll be there to listen." That surprised Slipscream, but she smiled, "I may have to take you up on that some time Bumblebee," she said before flying off, making sure nothing happened to the flowers.

92. Watcher- Megatron was able to get a hold of another one of the Professors pocket bots and had it hitch a ride on the organic child who took it to their base. He had it travel around their base, trying to serch for any clues to where they were keeping the All Spark. Night time fell and the Autobots went to recharge giving the pocket bot to move around without fear of being caught. It crawled out of a vent into a room which belonged to Bumblebee. Megatron was about to have the pocket bot leave when he noticed what the yellow mech was doing. Self interfacing. Megatron knew that looking for the All Spark was more important but he couldn't turn away from the sight. The young mech slowly inserted a finger into to what Megatron was sure was a tight wet port, and let out a low moan as his faceplate started to heat up. A soft cry escaped Bumblebee's lips as he added another finger and started stretching himself. Megatron had lovers before who would pleasure themselves for his entertainment, but they all paled in comparison to the young mech who was now bucking his hips to three fingers and moaning wildly. Bumblebee was saying anyone's name during his self interfacing, but Megatron imagined his name coming from those sweet lips. Megatron wanted so badly to touch the pretty yellow mech, to replace those fingers with his own rigid plug and pound into the tight, hot and wet port. But since he was nothing more then a mere _**head**_, he couldn't. He continued to watch, sencing that the young mech was close to overloading, and he wanted to see if his face would be as sexy as he thought it would be when he reached his peak. Unfortunately he was unable to see, because he had to turn off the screen when the Professor barged into the lab. "Good news Megatron," Sumdac said, "The repairs are almost done to your body!" While that was indeed good news, Megatron wasn't sure it was worth missing the end of the show.

93. Ringtone- "What are you looing for Shiva," Bumblebee asked when he saw looking under the couch. "I seemed to have misplaced my cell phone," Shiva said sighing, "Hey could you call it for me? If I follow the sound of it I may be able to find it." "Sure thing," Bumblebee said using his comlink to call Shiva's cell phone. Suddenly the song "Sweet Little Bumblebee" started to play. "Oh, it fell down in the couch cushions," Shiva said digging in there to get it, "Thanks Bumblebee." "Um Shiva, what's with that song," Bumblebee asked. "Oh, I made it so my cell phone plays that song whenever you call. Isn't it cool." Bumblebee gave her an annoyed look. "Make that face all you want, I think it's cute."

94. Jive- When Bumblebee first became the lover of the War Lord Megatron he was scared out of his processor. But surprisingly whenever Megatron called him over they didn't have sex right away; first Megatron would always have Bumblebee dance for him. His optics would scan every part of his body as he moved it, trying not to mess up on the steps. The moment after the dance was finished Megatron would grab Bumblebee, setting him on his lap as he prepared him for what was to come, always slowly taking his time to stretch his port. The first time Megatron took him, the young dancer had a problem believing the horrilbe things people said about the War Lord since he was so gentle, being careful to make sure he didn't feel any pain, and didn't throw him out the moment they were done. Of course once they had done it a few more times Megatron started getting rougher, but he still made sure that he didn't feel any pain, only pleasure. He also hated when he had to leave in the mornings, telling Bumblebee that he would kill his boss and some of the other dancers if they meant they could spend a day in bed together. Bumblebee still isn't sure if he's kidding or not, but figures he is because if Megatron wanted to do it, he would do it. Bumblebee enjoyed Megatron's company, but he tried not to get use to it, he knew it was only a matter of time before Megatron grew tried of him and decided to find somebody better. He wasn't sure when that would be, but in the mean time he was going to enjoy his time with the War Lord he had fallen in love with.

95. Sorrow- After making sure Grimlock was asleep Bumblebee crawled out from under his hold, being careful not to wake him up. He stuck out as quietly as he could from the cave before making a run for it. "Okay, I need to find Prowl so we can't get away from this stupid island," Bumblebee said searching for Prowl. Luckily by the time he had found him Prowl had already scared off the other Dinobots. "Prowl, are you alright?" "I should be asking you that," Prowl said worriedly, looking over Bumblebee for any signs of injuries or rape. "Don't worry Prowl, I'm fine," Bumblebee said smiling at his friends concern, "Grimlock didn't do anything." Prowl was about to say something but a loud roar interrupted him. _'I'll take that as a sigh that Grimlock is awake_," Bumblebee thought. "Quick, let's get out of here," Prowl said transforming. "Don't need to tell me twice," Bumblebee said transforming as well, making their way to the ship. Grimlock arrived just in time to see them setting off. "NO! Don't leave," they heard Grimlock shout, watching as he started shooting fire in the air. The sound of desperation in Grimlock's voice made Bumblebee shiver. "Are you going to be alright Bumblebee," Prowl asked putting a servo on the younger mechs shoulder. "Yeah, I'll be fine," Bumblebee said sadly, "But could you do me a favor and not tell the others what happened? They'll ask questions and I don't really want to talk about it." Prowl nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, what happens at Dinobot Island, stays at Dinobot Island." Back at Dinobot Island Grimlock let out one more shout of desperation before falling to the ground sadly. After that he kept staring off into the lake, waiting to see if his Queen Bee would return to him.

96. Backfire- For months now Starscream had been trying to get Bumblebee to go out with him and he was sick of it. Bumblebee was trying to think of a way to get Starscream to back off when an idea struck him. What if he pretended to want Starscream and acted crazy lovey dovey. A Decepticon would be bound to be annoyed and disturbed by it. So the when Starscream asked Bumblebee to meet him in the forest he agreed. "I'm so glad you decided to come," Starscream said smirking his smirk. "I've been a fool Starscream," Bumblebee said going into his act, "I should have never tried to hide my feelings for you. I love you." "Wh...What," Starscream shuttered. Bumblebee continued, "I want us to elope and start a family together. Also I want at least ten sparklings." Starscream stared dumfound causing Bumblebee to cheer inwardly. "R...really," Starscream asked. When Bumblebee nodded Starscream shouted, "Yes, I'm so happy you said that! I want the exact same thing. You can come live with me on the moon, as for sparklings I want a little more than ten but I guess we can start there and see how you feeling afterwards and... Bumblebee my future mate, why are you banging your head against that tree?"

97. Compromise- Bumblebee was helping his mate Swindle in the store room while he was talking to a customer. "You expect me to pay this much for such a hunk of junk," the nameless bot growled holding out the weapon he was planning on buying. "I'm open to making deals," Swindle said, "But there's no way I'm lowering the price on that baby." "If you're really willing to make a deal how about this," he said looking over at Bumblebee, "I'll pay you full price if you throw him in." Later Swindle was found melting his body down for spare parts. "You could have just told him no deal," Bumblebee said walking in. "This gets the point across better to everyone my dear," Swindle said pulling his mate in for a kiss.

98. Classification- To say Megatron was pissed would be an understatement, he never wanted to destory the Autobots as much as he did now. Once he spark bonded with Bumblebee, he got to learn more about him and found out how was treated. He had alway been teased for his size, beat up, abused, mistreated, and almost raped a number of occasions, all by other Autobots. He tried to get Bumblebee to tell him more about it, who refused and Megatron decided to let it go for the time being the stress didn't harm the sparkling. Megatron had no idea why Bumblebee was so willing to protect his fellow Autobots after seeing how he was treated. What he saw during their bonding made him want to track down every last one of his past tormentors to have them beaten, tortured, and offlined in the most painful, horrifying way possible. He looked down at his mate, who was now seven months pregnant. There was a mix reaction from his soldiers about him taking the young yellow mech as his mate. Blitzwing was both confused, angry, and happy about being an uncle, and Lugnut was depressed, probably hoping that he would have taken him as a mate some day, but was helping prepare for the arrival of the sparking, saying that the sparkling of the great Megatron deserved nothing but the best, even if it was being carried by an Autobot. Bumblebee still hasn't gotten use to being with him, was depressed most of the time and the only reason he ate was so nothing would happen to the sparkling. He also seemed uneasy about sleeping in the same berth, flinching whenever Megatron held him. Megatron kept on promising Bumblebee that he would always protect him and the sparkling, making sure what happened to him in the past would never happen again and that both of them would be happy.

99. Games- The Jet Twins had been sneaking around under Sentinels nose to hang out at the Earth Autobots base, mostly to be with one mech in particular; Bumblebee. "Come on, hit him with the light arrows," Bumblebee said as he pressed buttons on the game controller, helping Jetfire and Jetstorm fight the boss. "Brother, give me one of your healing potions," Jetfire said, "I'm almost dead." "Here you go brother," Jetstorm said using one of his potions on Jetfires character. "We almost got him," Bumblebee said as they planted the final blow. "YES, WE DID IT," the Jettwins shouted hugging Bumblebee, who smiled and hugged them back. "Umm...guys you can let go of me now," Bumblebee said as the hug continued after a few minutes. "And which ever one of you has your servo on my aft remove it."

100. Touch- Bumblebee let out a low whimper as Blurr, Wasp, and Prowl's servos travled down his body, pulling at his sensitive wires, fondling every last inch of his small yellow body. Wasp nipped at Bumblebee's neck while Prowl played with his horns. Blurr, not being the type to go slow was already attacking Bumblebee's port, having his glossa dart in and out while massaging his thighs. Wasp and Prowl's servos trailed down and started fingering his aft. Bumblebee let out a sob feeling too much pleasure to form words. "Don't worry Bumblebot," Wasp growled, "We will be gentle." "Idon'tthinkI'llbeabletomakeanypromises," Blurr said smirking against Bee's port, inserting a finger. Bumblebee whined some more only to be silenced by Prowl kissing him. Loud cries and moans escaped the four mechs lips that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flowers- Slipscream may seem a little OOC in this, but I just love the thought of Bumblebee picking her flowers to make her feel better.

Watcher- Takes place a little before Megatron Rising.

Ringtone- Come on Shiva can't be the only one who thinks it's cute. But I think Shiva may have planned that since she tends not to lose things. I don't own the song.

Jive- Continued from Bulwark from chapter 7. Pretty much explaining what's going on between Megs and Bee.

Sorrow- Continued from 86 from chapter 9. Grimlocks Queen Bee left him and now he's he thinks he does.

Compromise- There are some deals even Swindles not willing to make.

Backfire. Continued from Sky writing from chapter four. Bumblebee doesn't know Decepticons as well

Classification- Continued from Veiled from chapter eight, explaining whay happened after Megatron and Bumblebee bonded.

Games- Looks like video games aren't the only thing they're playing.

Touch- Pretty much just a four-some.


End file.
